the_shattered_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suit Of Spades - Enialis 'The Black Shepherd' Nailo
Description Enialis Nailo, known to his worshippers as The Black Shepherd, The Dark One, and other such titles is the representation of Spades within The Suits. Originally a Drow noble, his hunger for power, knowledge and above all, acceptance has twisted him beyond recognition. His appearance resembles that of a typical Drow, with white hair, purple eyes and pronounced cheekbones, but his pointed teeth, scars and black sclera are an ode to his corruption. This is evident elsewhere, with spines having grown out of his forearms, shoulders and calves, and the elongation of his already spindly limbs and fingers, giving him an overall menacing looking appearance. Aspect - Aspiration Enialis represents the human element of Aspiration, as symbolised by his suit, The Spade. An ode to his power hungry nature and goal to achieve fame, glory and acceptance, his Aspirations have been clear since the start, but since his detoriation, this has warped into envy, hatred and a desire to prove himself by any means necessary. In World Lore Enialis is the most widely worshipped of the four Suits, with cultists, worshippers and followers all across the Realms, through choice, indoctrination or force dragging more people into his fold each day. Though not known to many of his followers, Enialis is responsible for the cataclysmic event leading to the Realms collapse and his own ascent to godhood, through his exploitation of the power of soul, mind and reality itself, his experiments leading to his power climb and his instability causing the already weakened forces keeping the Planes apart to break and meld into one another and leaving him broken in mind and body as a result. Enialis is a father to two children, Lillith, his daughter and Bastille, his son, having fathered them with his Asiimar partner, Jocelyn, who passed away some time back. Wracked with grief and misunderstanding, his experiments focused on restoring life to his beloved while retaining her mind and soul in the process, inadvertently endangering his offspring in the process. Abilities A necromancer by trade, Enialis is a powerful wizard well learned in all schools of magic but excelling in Necromancy and Psychic spells. In combat, he rarely enters melee, preffering to cast spells, operate firearms and command minions from a safe distance, though is fully capable of using his longsword, Veremor, in close quarters if the situation calls for it. His minions consist of his reanimated zombies, stubborn skeletons of his most loyal subjects and most commonly, his failed or brainwashed robotic creations, many of them incorporating a previously human host. Enialis has very little in terms of honour anymore and will fight dirty and to the death to add more people to his army. Trivia -Enialis was the previous character of the DM, killed off in his previous campaign via meta gaming and deliberately aggressive misinterpreting of spells by another player, and was brought back mainly as a form of spite, originally supposed to play a protagonist role before the story evolved to tell a far different tale... -His current state and the world in general were caused by the players of the DM's first campaign, their actions responsible for his absolute descent into madness and his grevious misuse of power, as well as their own deaths. -Enialis has many off-canon offshoots to his current state, ranging from benevolent godhood to his own voluntary death.